Day 5: Burning For You
by OzzylovestheScottie
Summary: OTP Christmas Challenge: Day 5 - Decorating the Christmas tree When Clara manages to convince the Doctor to help her decorate her apartment, things start to get a little bit... heated.


**The title is taken from the song 'Burnin' For You' by Blue Oyster Cult, which inspired a few parts of this fic. Hope you enjoy!**

Clara Oswald placed the last tail of tinsel around a branch and stood back to admire her handiwork. The giant fir tree loomed above her, decked out with bright ropes of blue and silver tinsel and glistening glass ornaments of every colour that glowed in the fading evening light.

The Christmas tree was a lot bigger than the ones she'd been used to the past couple of years. The Doctor had taken her to a planet that was completely covered in Christmas trees. They'd walked through the snow for hours, searching the woodlands for hers. These trees, the Doctor had told her, had been specifically grown for Christmas. The trees seemed to have a small sentient mind that let them connect with the oncoming wanderer. On this planet the trees chose you, curling their roots up out of the snow, ready to be taken home. Then on January 1st, the tree would disappear and the seeds that remained would fly off back to its home planet, bringing a new batch of trees for next Christmas. The Doctor mocked humanity's obsession with the festive holiday, going on to tell her about another Christmas tree planet he'd come across, apparently it hadn't been as friendly as this one. But Clara didn't listen, too wrapped up in the magical atmosphere of the gorgeous planet.

The tree that had chosen her was tall and slim, much like the time lord that has begrudgingly helping her decorate her apartment after their whirlwind shopping trip to buy decorations earlier that day. She'd been slightly worried that it wouldn't fit in her small lounge but, thankfully, the short branches left plenty of room to move around and top branch left just enough room for a star on top.

"Umm… Clara?"

Clara turned to look at the Doctor, only to laugh at the sight that greeted her. In his attempt to untangle her new Christmas lights, he had managed to tie himself up with some looped around his leg, another part wrapped over his shoulder and around his torso. He huffed, his limbs flapping about as he pulled at the wires; untangling one not only seemed to create two more, causing him to get more and more frustrated.

"Come here," she giggled, making her way over to him, she placed her hands on his shoulder to hold his flailing arms still. Once he'd calm down enough for to take in the mess, she began to gently untie the wires. He stood still, watching her like a scolded school boy, glaring at her when the giggles slipped through her lips.

The Doctor tensed when his nose was suddenly in her hair as she wrapped around her arms around his waist to unravel the last few lights. His ears burned as the scent of her fruity shampoo intoxicated his sense, his head spun. The heat from her body set his blood on fire, causing him to grit his teeth. This wasn't the first time he'd had this reaction to Clara's close proximity. He wasn't sure when it started but soon, her touches that used to cause his new body to tense from the overload of telepathic energy now caused his skin to burn and send pleasurable shudders down his spine. Every time she wrapped her arms around him he felt like he was about to burst into flames. What made it even more worrying was that every time she let go he had to hold himself back from pulling her back into his arms, craving the fire.

Clara felt the Doctor tense in her arms, and the giggles stopped. She thought that the Doctor had finally accepted her touch, no longer flinching at her hugs. And when he'd taken her hand when they were exploring a galactic marketplace, she thought that they were moving forward. But since then they'd been they'd taken a step back and the defences were back up. She quickly finished untying him and stepped away from him, keeping her eyes down. She turned back to the tree and began wrapping the lights around the branches; desperately trying to ignore her heart sinking in her chest.

The Doctor remained still, waiting for his hearts to stop trying to break out of his chest. He watched Clara's back as she went back to work on the tree, a lump of guilt began to rise in his throat. He'd caught her forlorn expression as she turned away from him, watching her shoulders slump. He mentally kicked himself. He'd upset her.

It hadn't occurred to him how it must hurt her when he shied away from her touch, thinking that he didn't want her. It was very much the opposite; taking away any temptation before he did something that could potentially ruin their friendship. He didn't think he could survive it if Clara left again.

Clara stood on the tips of her bare toes, trying to reach the top branches with the last few lights. A large hand wrapped around hers, helping her reach where she wanted. She gasped and tipped her head back. The Doctor stood behind her, his wiry torso pressed up against her back. He looked down at her, the corners of his mouth twitched in an apologetic smile. They remained frozen, gazing at each other. A thumb brushed lightly against the back of her hand, causing blood rushing to her cheeks and she smiled up at him.

He was trying to tell her that he was trying, even if he couldn't say the worlds. She understood all the same. Bringing their arms down they remained pressed against each other, Clara shuddered slightly as hot breath tickled her neck and trickled down her spine.

The shudder shook the Doctor out of his frozen state, awkwardly coughing as he took a step back out of her personal space. Clara looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, the heavy feeling between them moments ago seemed to vanish. He kept his face neutral but his ears were practically glowing, giving him away. She loved the pink hue that dusted his ears whenever he was embarrassed, she'd never tell him, but it made him look adorable.

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from giggling and held up a large glittery star.

"What to help me with the finale?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at the star for a moment as though he were contemplating something, then looked back at Clara a new mischievous spark lit up his eyes. She didn't have time to be confused because the ground disappeared beneath her feet as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her thighs and hoisted her into the air. Her surprised squeal only made him laugh as he rested her against his shoulder. This certainly wasn't helping his new found addiction to her touch, but to hell with it, it was Christmas. Even he was allowed to indulge a little.

"Come on," he teased, "I haven't got all day and you're heavier than you look."

She let out an offended gasp and whacked him across the back of his head. The sudden movement caused the Doctor to lose his balance slightly, coming very close to dropping Clara into the tree in the process. To keep from falling she grabbed onto the closest thing she could find, which in this case happened to be his hair. The Doctor let out a hiss as she pulled of the silver curls, his large hands tightening their grasp on her thighs which, in their momentary wobble, had slid up to the very tops of her bare thighs, under her skirt.

Clara's whole body flushed with heat, his hands burned into her skin. Her breath caught in her throat as his grip tightened. _Come on Oswald, get a grip! Raging hormones is not a priority right now._

"Clara?"

She shook her head, cheeks glowing as she returned to the whole reason she was up here. She reached up and put the star in its rightful place on the top branch, almost toppling into tree again when a small groan slipped past the Doctor's eyes when she tugged on his curls as she leant forward.

"Done," she choked.

She reluctantly released his hair and let him lower her down, her head was spinning. His large, hot hands singed their way up her body as she slipped gently through his grasp until her feet touched the floor. She let out a breathless laugh as she looked up into his face.

The Doctor's eyes were dark, his pupils huge. His lips caught between his teeth, tugging up into a smile. Dear god, never had she seen the Doctor look so undeniably sexy; and some of the dreams she'd had could make a nun sweat. Shivers ran up her spine as his hands moved around her waist and up her back, pressing her into the hard planes of his chest.

Blood was pounding in the Doctor's ears. He needed to stop this now, this had gone too far. But as much as he tried, he couldn't find the will power in him to pull away. His body was scorching, but he needed more. Desperately giving in to the fire, he pulled her closer into his arms. His hearts galloped in his chest, thudding loudly. Was it his? Or hers? They were so close he couldn't tell anymore, didn't care. All he cared about was the heat, the fire. His gaze dropped to her pink lips as Clara nervously ran her tongue across them. He wondered if he would completely burst into flames if he kissed her now. There was sure there was a reason he had come up with as to why that was a bad idea, but he couldn't think of it now. It didn't matter; all that mattered to him right now was the fire, was Clara. Ready to be consumed by both, all he had to do was-

The shrill ringing of Clara's phone caused the pair to jump apart, as though some one had thrown a bucket of ice over their head.

Clara wasted no time in running towards the phone and answering. It was her gran. She turned to the Doctor to apologise, keeping her gaze on the carpet before all but running out onto the balcony, desperately in need of the cool dusk air. Clara had to get away from him, if she looked into his eyes one more time she didn't think she'd be able to control herself. She was barely in control now.

Once Clara had left, the Doctor stumbled backwards and collapsed against the door of the TARDIS. Stupid, how stupid could he get? One second more and he would have completely destroyed their friendship for good. He was out of control, wat the hell was he going to do?

From behind him he could hear the TARDIS groan, almost laughing at him. _I told you so. Love is a funny thing._

He growled and kicked the box, earning himself another groan. Love? Clara? Of course he loved Clara Oswald but it was purely platonic. This was just a small glitch, nothing more. New regeneration cycle, of course there were bound to be glitches.

But as Clara stepped back into the lounge, his hearts began to thud again. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Clara smiled at him and offered tea in an attempt to defuse the tension. He smiled back with a nod, watching her head off towards the kitchen.

The Doctor sighed, he had a strange feeling that this was going to be an eventful Christmas after all.

 **I'm so evil! mhahahaha! Hope you enjoyed, please review and if you want to find out what happens, check out tomorrow's fic.**


End file.
